Años de pasion
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: La reencarnacion es la renovacion de un juramento... ¿Pero ese juramento aun puede seguir vigente aunque cambie los personajes y el ambiente?
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia negro, lluvioso, en el que todo seria una noche trágica…

-¡BANKOTSU!

La joven corria lo mas rápido que podía hacia el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo con marcas de balas.

-Bankotsu no me hagas esto…-decia la joven con lagrimas en las mejillas-. No te vayas; que será de nuestro bebe…

-Mi-mizuki-apenas podía decir el joven postrando su mano en el vientre de la joven-. Lo que hice fue por los tres, tienes que vivir, ser fuerte…

-No me pidas ser fuerte porque no lo soy… mi vida sin ti es impredecible…

-Tienes que ser fuerte; al menos por nuestro hijo…

-Vas a estar bien, y los dos vamos a cuidar de nuestro hijo… no me hagas esto…

-Ya no hay tiempo, y aunque llegaran, ya no podría resistir…

-Bankotsu…

-No quiero mi ultimo recuerdo de ti con esas lagrimas-decia secando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares-. Quiero recordarte como la mujer que tiene mi corazón y a mi único hijo…

El joven se acerco mas a la joven y unieron sus labios en un beso dulce, apasionado, amoroso… Y luego la joven de cabellos rubios rizados comenzó a sentir la piel fría de su amado, sintió su ultimo respiro…

-¡BANKOTSU!-decia moviéndolo desenfrenadamente-. ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR AMOR DE DIOS! ¡DESPIERTA! No me puedes hacer esto…

Tenia el cuerpo sin vida de su amado postrado en sus piernas, ambos cuerpos manchados de sangre; en una casa enorme, que sus luces mostraban el trágico momento…

A el lo habían asesinado por estar con la prometida de un hacendado; una triste historia de amor de hace mas de cien años…

**Hola, se me había tentado la idea de escribir esto, ahora verán a que me refiero, perdón si no he actualizado los otros fics –por cuestiones de creatividad- `pero bueno espero que les guste este prologo, pequeño, pero interesante –según yo-.**


	2. Chapter 2

25 de marzo de 1980; panteón del siglo XVIII-XIX.

Dos jóvenes vestidas de atuendos oscuros; vestidos y maquillaje del mismo color; ambas caminaban hacia un mausoleo de aproximadamente 90 años. Después hicieron un pentagrama y se arrodillaron en medio del pentagrama postrado en frente de las puestas del mausoleo.

-Akane, ¿estás segura de hacer esto? Digo, no sabemos el paradero del descendiente actual de ella…

-No te preocupes.

Se tomaron de las manos.

-Que Lilith reviva el amor prohibido de estas almas, su dios les dio la espalda, que revivan sus almas y vivan lo que no vivieron, sanctus.

-Que Lilith una lo que un dios egocéntrico rompió; que deshaga lo que hizo el mismo; que vea de que es capaz una verdadera mujer, sanctus.

De repente, dos luces se aparecieron en frente de las jóvenes, estas agacharon la cabeza.

-Que esta nueva oportunidad sea un final feliz, sanctus.

Después, las luces desaparecieron.

-¿Crees que servirá Akane?

-Si mis cálculos fueron correctos-dijo levantándose-. Y si el nacimiento de la reencarnación de ella no ha nacido dentro de seis años al mismo instante de su muerte: servirá.

-¿Pero él?

-Si no mal recuerdo su nacimiento es el 29 de Agosto de este año; hasta entonces, el alma no buscara el cuerpo; solo lo puede buscar hasta que se cumplan exactamente los cien años después de su nacimiento. Tranquila Natsuki, no nos pasara nada malo.

-¿Pero por que ella tiene que nacer el dia tragico de el y el en su nacimiento?

-Porque el alma de ella murio interiormente; el de el fue por muerte fisica; al no existir algo fisico, el alma se va. Tranquila, al menos tu no eres de sus decesndientes; si te tocara ser la madre de ella, moririas en el parto...

-Está bien… Akane.

& 29 de Agosto de 1980; Hospital Central.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos mi amor?

-¿Te parece Inuyasha?

-¿Ese no era el segundo nombre de tu bisabuelo?

-Así es. Pero como él ni mi bisabuela consumaron su amor, le quiero poner ese nombre.

-Me gusta el nombre: se llamara Inuyasha.

& 10 de julio de 1986; Hospital Central.

-Lo sentimos señor Naraku; su mujer Natsuki murió en el parto.

El hombre solo soltó un par de lagrimas; arreglo los papeles de defunción de su mujer y tomo a la niña en brazos.

-Mi niña; tu madre quería que te llamaras Kagome; pues en memoria de tu madre, asi te llamaras mi tesoro.

:::::::::

**Hola! Espero que no se hayan enojado pero estos primeros capítulos son un poco cortos –demasiado a decir verdad- pero no se preocupen, que cuando estemos por el cuarto o quinto serán más largos…. A i se me olvidaba: si tienen alguna idea para el nombre del fic no duden en decírmelo por medio de sus reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

10 de Julio de 1980; Hospital Sur.

-Akane…-decía el anciano sosteniendo al recién nacido-. Esto no es coincidencia, este niño…

-Myoga esa alma no poseerá un cuerpo hasta el 29 de Agosto; no puede ser mi hijo.

-¿Entonces por qué le pusiste Bankotsu al niño?

-Por su padre Myoga; solo por eso.

-Eso espero Akane, eso espero.

& 29 de Agosto de 1986; Hospital Sur.

-Fue una nena señores Kazami…-dijo la enfermera mientas depositaba la recién nacida entre los brazos de su madre.

-Es una niña hermosa…-decía la madre.

-Es un angelito.

-Tiene tus ojos cariño.

-Si-dijo con ternura el hombre-. ¿Pero de donde saco lo pelona?-dijo con gracia.

La mujer hizo una mueca de molestia y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-No le hagas caso a tu papa cariño…-decía la mama a la niña que estaba dormida-. Serás una niña muy hermosa.

-¿Cómo le pondremos cariño?

-Me gusta el nombre de Mizuki.

-Bueno, se llamara Mizuki.

-¡Mama!-grito un niño rubio corriendo hacia la mujer-. ¿Ya nació mi hermanita?

-Si cariño.

-¿Puedo cargarla?

-Claro.

La mujer le entrego al niño la pequeña.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mizuki. De ahora en adelante la vas a cuidar mucho Sesshomaru.

-Claro-miro a la bebe-. Como soy diez años mayor que tú te protegeré siempre.

& Casa de Naraku Kazami.

-¿A qué has venido Akane?-decía serio el hombre.

-Vine a ver por ultima ver a mi ahijada eso es todo.

Akane tomo en brazos a la bebe y la arrullo.

-Supongo que si has venido es a despedirte.

-Así es. Iré con mi hermano mayor, después no sé.

-Tú sabes quienes son los pertenecientes, y uno de ellos es tu sobrino Inuyasha.

-¡¿Y yo como iba a saber que Natsuki tendría a la niña ese día?

-Te advierto Akane que si mi hija sale lastimada, matare al muchacho. Solo reza que nada se interponga en su camino.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No podrás evitarlo.

-No obligare a mi hija a casarse con alguien que no ama… Con su madre y conmigo no paso, no tengo el derecho.

-¿Entonces qué harás Naraku?

-No tengo idea, pero si algo sale mal con esos dos te arrepentirás Akane.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Tanto tiempo sin verlos. Como sea, de ahora en adelante los caps serán más largos, y algo mas…. ¡El primero esta súper! –según yo-. Bueno bye y no olviden los reviews ya sea para decirme lo que sea o decirme algún nombre para el fic o los dos juntos.**

**A si y saludos a MayKaulitz; juro solemnemente que si Alemania le gana a Argentina acabo este fic!.**


	4. Chapter 4

25 de Marzo de 2006; Instituto Sengoku.

-¡Apúrate Kagome que no tengo tu tiempo!-gritaba Mizuki-. ¡Muévete Mujer!

-¡Ya voy que bien jodes!

-¡Si mira que desvelarme por ver películas porno y quedarme a solas con el consolador negro sí que bien jodo wey!

-¡Ya cierra el hocico animal y vámonos antes que te pongas cono león enjaulado!

-¡Deja de estar jodiendo y vámonos!

-Y tenias que ser mi prima…

Kagome y Mizuki tomaron sus mochilas y salieron corriendo de su habitación para dirigirse al otro edificio que quedaba a tres kilómetros; Mizuki era lata, cabello rizado color dorado y de ojos azules; mientras que Kagome era un poco más baja de altura que Mizuki, cabello ondulado negro y ojos chocolate; y solo una cosa física compartían: la buena figura de pies a cabeza que tenían. Corrían todo lo que sus piernas les daban; tenían que llegar antes de que su maestro y asesor llegara, y su nombre: Renkotsu: El maestro más exigente y aburrido de todo el instituto.

-Apúrate Kag -decía Mizuki con dificultad para respirar-. Ya casi llegamos.

-¿Sabes? Aun no logro convencerme…

-¿Convencerte de que primita?

-De que antes eras una bola de grasa y bajaste cuando íbamos a la secundaria; solo por conquistar a un chico que lo terminaste rechazando…

-Mis cartas y mis conjuros me dijeron que no; además, no lo conquiste, lo hechice; fue solo un capricho, solo eso…

-Tú sabes que nuestros padres nos regañan si usamos nuestros poderes solo para jugar…

-No lo hice solo por eso; me las debía, nadie me ve la cara, y menos cuando se trata de magia…

-Pero te gustaba; era un buen chico, no sé porque lo rechazaste; además, sabia de nuestro entorno, era un buen partido…

-Algo me dijo que no llámalo intuición, instinto como tú quieras; además, eso de estar en nuestro entorno no cambiaba las cosas.

-Necesitamos hablar con tu mama Mizuki.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Me he sentido rara este año… No sé, como si me sintiera que estuve en una época pasada…

-Mama dice que toda alma es una reencarnación de otra; tal vez sea el año en que murió el alma o cuerpo del ser original del que somos dueñas.

-Supongo…

Ambas entraron al edificio y subieron al cuarto piso; parecía educación física en ayunas; bueno, como no si te desvelabas y te levantabas tarde, y para colmo, correr como tigre para llegar antes que tu maestro insoportable. Cuando entraron al salón, Kagome se sentó en la segunda banca de la hilera que estaba a un lado de la puerta, y Mizuki detrás de ella. Al mismo tiempo de que las dos se sentaban, el profesor Renkotsu llego y detrás de él otros dos muchachos; una de cabello plateado y ojos dorados y el otro de ojos azules y cabello ondulado negro, y su ropa ocultaba la buena figura que tenían sus cuerpos.

-Oye Kag…-susurraba Mizuki-. ¿No crees que están buenos ese par de muchachos?

-Ya lo creo.

-Con ellos te juro que vale la pena perder mi virginidad…

-¡Mizuki!

-¿Qué? Es un decir…

-Señorita Kazami…-dijo el profesor.

Mizuki trago duro y se levanto de su asiento. Con la llamada de atención hizo que toda la clase y los nuevos la miraran.

-¿Si profesor?

-¿Podría decir a toda la clase lo que le dijo a su prima?

-Claro-miro a Kagome-. Lo que le dije es que es muy bueno tener compañeros nuevos profesor.

-Está bien señorita Kazami… Siéntese.

-Si profesor.

-Ya casi te matan…

-Como se habrán dado cuenta estos muchachos serán sus nuevos compañeros.

-Mi nombre es Bankotsu Himura-dijo el joven de cabellera negra.

-Y el mío es Inuyasha Himura-dijo el peliplata.

-Con esas piernas me cae que este año si aprendo a marchar…

-Y dices que yo soy la que me desvelo viendo porno… Bueno, al menos ya sé quien gemirá en la noche con el consolador…

-¿Ves? Eres una pervertida.

-Como les decía-interrumpió el profesor-. Se graduaron con honores; así que espero que sean un ejemplo a seguir para ustedes-miro a los muchachos-. Siéntense muchachos.

Ambos asintieron y tomaron sus asientos a un lado de Kagome y Mizuki; el peliplata en frente y al ojiazul detrás de él.

-Tengo que irme por asuntos laborales; mañana no se les olvide traer su libro.

El maestro tomo sus cosas y se retiro; Mizuki sabía que Kagome nunca quitaría ese caparazón que tiene gracias a no tener a su madre; y que mejor derretirlo sacándola de sus cabales.

-Oye Kag…

-¡AHORA QUE COÑOS QUIERES!

Lo único que quería hacer Kagome era desaparecer. Con lo que acababa de gritar hizo que todo el mundo le volteara a ver. Y para colmo, un silencio detestable se hizo presente.

-Eh…-dijo Mizuki rompiendo el silencio-. Disculpen a mi prima; esta en sus días de inestabilidad temperamental.

Mizuki sentó lentamente a la aturdida de su prima; con lo que había dicho era suficiente para regresar a la normalidad; o algo así en el caso de Kagome, quien estaba más roja que un jitomate.

-Cálmate Kag…-dijo Mizuki tratando de calmarla-. No es la primera vez que pasa, ¿cambiamos de tema?

-Sería lo más conveniente Mizuki…

-¿Cuando llega tu papa?

-Supongo que hoy en la tarde.

-Hablando de hoy… Mis papas nos llevaran a comprar un vestido.

-¿Para qué?

-Para la bienvenida de los amigos de nuestros padres y sus hijos.

-¿No sabes cuando llegan Sesshomaru y Rin de su viaje de negocios?

-No sé; creo que también hoy regresan.

-Ser manager y cantante no es sencillo… Y lo digo por Rin…

-Sí; y más cuando mi hermano es mas celoso que otra cosa cuando se trata de Rin; pero lo bueno es que de ahí no pasa…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Ya escuchaste Inuyasha?-dijo el ojiazul.

-Si Bankotsu ya escuche-dijo calmado Inuyasha-. Vas tú.

-Maldito ojete; ¿Por qué no vas tú eh?

-Porque para empezar no es mi hermana mayor; y segunda, ¿Qué les vas a preguntar a ellas?

-Ya bien tenía razón Kouga; eres un inútil.

-Y el también.

-Por eso no tienes novia…

-¿Acaso tu si?

-Me largo…

Bankotsu hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levanto. Nunca le había gustado esa actitud de despreocupación por parte de Inuyasha; por eso había perdido a esa mujer, o bueno, si al menos así se le podía llamar a esa cosa con aspecto casi humano. Camino hacia las jóvenes con un poco de preocupación, algo que no le era normal; sobre todo a la chica de cabello rubio, algo le llamaba la atención, como si ya la conociera.

-Disculpen señoritas-dijo cortésmente-. ¿Conocen a Rin Himura?

-Claro-contesto Mizuki-. Es mi cuñada.

Cuando Mizuki choco con la mirada del pelinegro sintió una ola de emociones que nunca había sentido, como si ya se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Mizuki rompió la conexión debido a la intervención del peliplata.

-Así que Sesshomaru Kazami es tu hermano.

-Así es; de hecho es mi hermano mayor.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Rin?-dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha se perdió completamente entre las orbes chocolate de la joven, sentía que de alguna parte ya la conocía, e incluso sintió amor por ella, porque, aunque no la conociera, tenía ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, y algo mas ilógico, de poseerla además de la necesidad inminente de protegerla a pesar de todo; mientras Kagome sintió que ya conocía al peliplata, sentía alegría con solo verlo.

-Rin es la hermana mayor de Bankotsu-atino a decir Inuyasha.

-Entonces permítannos presentarnos-dijo Mizuki señalando a Kagome-. Ella es mi prima Kagome y yo soy Mizuki.

Entonces sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir del salón.

-¿Cuál es su siguiente modulo?

-A mi me toco latín y a Inuyasha francés.

-Bueno, entonces Inuyasha ira con Kagome para que lo deje en su modulo y tu iras conmigo para que te lleve.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha caminaba junto de Kagome, pudo darse cuenta de la delicadeza de su cuerpo; sus piernas largas, sus senos bien formados, sus labios carnosos y sus enormes ojos chocolate. Kagome no se baba cuenta, solo llevaba sus libros en su regazo e iba cabizbaja.

-Supongo que en receso te vas a divertir…-rompió el hielo Kagome.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por las chicas que te están viendo desde que salimos del salón.

Inuyasha volteo y pudo observar a las chicas que Kagome mencionó; chicas que por su cara se podía ver su grado de popularidad, y que veía que si las miraba a los ojos sacaban un rio de baba. Sin querer escucho a unas jóvenes diciendo: "¿Cómo pudo ligarlo una niña tan torpe?" "No lo creo, parecen amigos" "Pues por si las dudas se lo voy a bajar pronto" "Sera sencillo, una tonta y estúpida contra las mejores". Tonta, estúpida, ¿acaso la conocían? No lo creo. Con solo escuchar eso le hizo recordar como una de esas rarezas le vio la cara, lo que lo hizo enfurecer por dentro, sentía que debía proteger a Kagome, a toda costa. Cuando miro a Kagome sus ojos mostraban tristeza, las había escuchado. Rápidamente se coloco detrás de Kagome y la tomo por la cintura.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?-dijo por lo bajo Kagome.

-Sh…-dijo Inuyasha-. No me mientas…

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Escuchaste lo que dijeron de ti.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Tiene que ver y mucho, te ayudare a vengarte. Tal vez te suene extraño porque no nos conocemos, pero desde que te vi a los ojos he sentido la necesidad de protegerte a cualquier costo-confeso el albino-. ¿Sabes besar?-dijo pícaramente.

-Ni loca haría eso.

-¿Entonces dejaras que te sigan jodiendo?

Kagome estaba perdida, no sería su primer beso, pero estaba perdida; sentía alegría y por otro lado sentía vergüenza.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál Kag?

-Que no le digas a Mizuki sobre esto.

-¿Acaso le gusto?-dijo orgulloso-. Típico que provoque eso entre las chicas.

-No es por eso. Ella no sabe nada de esto.

-Está bien. Relájate, es como actuar pero más real, después abrázame.

Kagome trago duro y asintió. Inuyasha la hizo girar sobre sus talones impulsándola más hacia él; cuando menos se lo esperara Kagome, Inuyasha ya se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, y justo en el roce de ambas bocas, Inuyasha la beso.

Aquel beso levanto una enorme ráfaga de emociones entre ambos; Kagome sentía que se derretía entre los musculosos brazos de Inuyasha, mientras que el peliplata sentía que necesitaba hacer suya en ese momento a Kagome. La joven rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del ojimiel para profundizar el beso, algo que tomo sorprendidos a ambos, sobre todo a Kagome; Inuyasha hizo algo que nunca se espero: la tomo por la cintura.

Por falta de aire Kagome rompió el beso, dejando deseoso de amor y –con otro poco- deseoso a alguien dentro de los pantalones de Inuyasha. Justo cuando Inuyasha busco la mirada de Kagome, ambos se ruborizaron.

-Eh…-rompio el hielo el albino-. Creo que…

-Ya llegamos-atino Kagome-. Nos vemos.

-Si…

Antes de que Kagome pudiera mover un pie, Inuyasha la volteo y la abrazo para luego darle un beso en su mejilla.

-No te olvides de nuestro trato-susurro en el oído de la joven-. Yo te ayudare, no te preocupes, pero luego me cobrare el favor.

-Esta bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lo acepto; no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero hare lo posible… Una cosa mas… ¿Cómo se siente cuando a una chica la dejan plantada? Sea o no una cita formal.**

**Andenle, díganme, yo pase por eso un miércoles, y la verdad, no se los recomiendo… Espero que me den ideas, ya sea para el titulo o para la historia y para demás por medio de sus reviews… ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
